This disclosure relates generally to a flying object, for instance a toy flying device or aircraft. More particularly, the disclosure concerns a surface like wing that is capable of sustained flight.
The flying characteristics of flying objects are determined by the shape of the object or parts of the object. An object can be powered or be more of a glider structure. Elements such as weight, fuselage and wing shape and size determine the flying characteristics. Also, the flying object can be selectively controllable by humans, with or without the use of radio control. Known flying objects have limitations.
It is known that a flying object is a complex machine which is potentially unstable and as a result difficult to control, so that much experience is required to safely operate such flying objects without mishaps.
The disclosure provides an improved flying object capable of novel flying characteristics, maneuvers, and/or actions. The present disclosure aims to minimize one or several of the above-mentioned and other disadvantages by providing a simple solution to allow for characteristics such as slow flight and short take-off and landing distances of the flying object, such that operating the flying object becomes simpler and possibly reduces the need for long-standing experience of the pilot or user.